User blog:Gudzilla1995/Screwed by the Network
The prototypical network executive's time revolves not around nurturing talent for the benefit of all, but around making him or herself look competent. That means appearing responsible for every success and innocent of every failing that the network might have, irrespective of whether this was actually the case. Plus, the people that the executive is trying to convince are his or her fellow executives, who are likewise having the exact same neurotic crisis day in and day out. Nevertheless, the need to keep their channels populated with new shows means that their commissioning bodies will keep putting forward all kinds of shows that may or may not appeal to the network executives' sensibilities. For this reason, the execs will sometimes find themselves in the unfortunate position of being in charge of a show that they do not understand and therefore do not know what to do with. This presents them with a tricky situation: if the show is a failure they risk losing face, but if the show is a success then they'll look redundant. Alternatively, the show may be a legacy commission under your predecessor, which is worse — because if it's a success, they'll have one up on you, but if you cancel it straight off, you'll lose all plausible deniability when people call you petty and small. The answer to both of these problems, of course, is to screw the show over completely. Put it in a different time slot each episode, show it in the wrong order, bury it at midnight or in the Friday Night Death Slot, put it up against the other networks' strongest shows... do everything you can for it to build up a regular viewing audience that's not quite big enough to warrant the budget, but just big enough to cause some trouble when you cancel it for not "attracting the right audience." Okay, okay — not all network executives are like this. There exist the individuals who intentionally seek out creative people to make shows that don't just Follow the Leader, and as they get promoted, they may become the very predecessors these shows are inherited from. However, screwing a show happens more often than you may wish to believe, and typically it's because they just didn't care. Please try to avoid listing shows as being "screwed" just because of a disagreement over the reasons for their cancellation. Plenty of shows are canceled simply because they just weren't making any money even with the network backing it. This is about intentional sabotage (or at the least making decisions so stupid it looks like it was intentional), not "the mean network executives canceled my favorite show". Often the cause of Follow Up Failure. Compare Executive Meddling, Executive Veto, Invisible Advertising, and Screwed by the Lawyers. Also compare No Export for You, though that doesn't affect the actual production, but the export of a given product. Rarely, the situation will invert itself with Network to the Rescue. Contrast with Adored by the Network. Live-Action STEPC *Puerto Chango 3 it was the original channel where they aired two franchises (Insecto Motociclista and El SúperEquipo, but only El Gran Escuadrón and Esucadrón Relampago JAKQ), after switching from channel strangely. A 2 series switched to another channel, SúperEquipo on Oncemax (later on Oncemax PRIME) and Insecto Motociclista on the same PCTO (only Extremo and Super 1), RTL (only El Nuevo) and Puerto Chango 2 (only ZX), who later is returned to the original channel in 1979-1980 (2000-present) and Oncemax PRIME (2009-present). The reason was that the channel want to fill the only time that both series issued between 1973-1979 (11AM-12PM) in university government programming (known as Universidad en el Cielo. Cable channels *Boomerang have the broadcast rights of the pre-1993 Eurovision Song Contest. But in 2015, isn't aired due to unknown reasons. *TNT airs cartoons on the Saturday morning show in 1996-97: El Show Pirata Bizarro de Rudy y Gogo. But a show is adquired, but isn't aired until 1998 on the Toonami block in Cartoon Network, and 2000 in the Boomeraction block on Boomerang, is: Detective Enmascarado Dark Owl. The reason is unknown. Animation *The STEPC channels are known for the Animation Purge. Because of its programming eliminate caused several foreign animated series from 2010 to today. Since both channels they want to fill with local animated series. *The Adventures of Raggedy Ann & Andy was aired on Puerto Chango 3 in 1989, but it was aired only 5 episodes and was retired by low audience and which later it becomes the forgotten franchise. Currently no one knows anything about this franchise. SORRY NOSTALGIAFAGS Category:Blog posts